<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let Your Partner Know by greekowl87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026759">Don't Let Your Partner Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87'>greekowl87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cancer Arc, Drabble, F/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you accidentally let your partner know he's hot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/822135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let Your Partner Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A wonderful prompt from @frangipanidownunder : "XF prompt: Early seasons. Scully accidentally lets slip that she finds Mulder hot..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharing of crappy take out food and drinking even crappier beer in dive bars had become a new norm for them, especially after Scully’s abduction. Tonight was no different. In a dive bar somewhere in Ohio, Mulder raised a bottle of Bud Light and proposed, “To another successful case closed, Scully.”</p><p>She chinked her own bottle of beer. The topic of her battle with cancer could be forgotten. In these dive bars, she felt like she could just be herself and forget a bit. Mulder nudged his knee against her. She smiled and then eyed a woman watching Mulder carefully. “You’ve got an admirer.”</p><p>“Admirer?” He snorted. “Where?” She nodded to the corner of the bar and Mulder snorted again. “She’s not my type.”</p><p>“What, praytell, is your type? The centerfold of the June issue?”</p><p>“Unfair,” he pouted.</p><p>“How? I know of your…” Scully picked through the words carefully. “Tastes.”</p><p>“She’s not my type,” he told her. </p><p>The stale beer and fry oil filtered the air. “Okay, so what is your type?”</p><p>“Unfair, copper.” He smiled as she rolled her eyes. “What about you?”</p><p>Scully remembered the long ago conversation she had with her friend Elllen. God, when was the last time she had a social life? Everything revolved around Mulder and their work. “Well,” she paused, trying to collect her thoughts. She straightened her posture and crossed her legs. “Someone who is passionate about what they believe in I guess.”</p><p>“What about physical features, Scully?” He smirked. “Come on. Remember when you used to play truth or dare?”</p><p>She curled her toes in her shoes, trying to gather her thoughts. It was rare she was at a loss for words. She forced a laugh. “Well, I guess...I consider you pretty hot, so…” She shrugged and waved her hand. This alcohol was getting the better of her. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Mulder held up a finger. “Wait, wait, wait. You think I’m hot?” She swore he puffed his chest like a peacock. “Scully?”</p><p>“Forget I said it.”</p><p>A cocktail server appeared and Scully wanted to crush her anxiety under alcohol. “Can I get a shot of vodka please?”</p><p>“I’ll have a shot of tequila.” The server disappeared and she held her face into her hands. “For what is worth, Scully, I find you hot as well.” Damn beer. “You’re my type. You're the only one.”</p><p>She cringed and downed the shot as soon as it arrived. Mulder ignored the tequila shot.”I don’t want pity.”</p><p>“I’m not giving you pity. We’ll find you a cure but call it an opportunity to confess what I have felt for four years.”</p><p>The tears burned in Scully’s eyes. “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>The first kiss was chaste, like something out of a Victorian novel. The second kiss, not so much. He turned her to face him, his tongue delving in to taste her, and give her renewed life. She blinked as if dazed. He rested his forehead against hers. </p><p>“I mean every word I say, Scully. What do you say we get out of her and finish this conversation properly?”</p><p>She downed the tequila shot. Liquid courage. “I’ll get the bill.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>